Aisha Greyrat
Aisha Greyrat is the younger half-sister of Rudeus Greyrat. Appearance She wears a small maid outfit which is created with high quality materials by her mother Lilia and has frilly embroidery. She has a bra size of D. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality Born and raised by Lilia Greyrat, Aisha's personality is more of an adult than those of her age, being able to act and speak in a manner of a maid. She is smart, manipulative, cunning, cute and without any regard for what happens to her subject. At one point she worked Ruijerd to the point where he complained, and manipulates Rudeus into giving her his side of the story, and escapes the castle by herself. She has a playful personality and a major brother-complex as she sometimes make suggestive comments towards Rudeus and has no problem being naked in front of him when taking baths together. It was revealed that she likes gardening, and cute things but usually forbidden by her mother over maid duties. Since Aisha is technically an illegitimate daughter of Paul, she has an inferiority complex and thinks that her family does not love her as much as Norn. This causes Aisha to be hungry for attention and very competitive with Norn. This is further reinforced by Claire Latrea, her grandmother who looks at Aisha with disdain and gets angry at her for being more talented than Norn. Due to this, her relationship with Norn is not really good. Background Born out of wedlock between Paul Greyrat and Lilia Greyrat. In the metastasis event, she was teleported alongside Lilia into Shirone kingdom as such she was mostly raised by and looks upto Lilia. During their time in Shirone, Lilia had trained Aisha to serve Rudeus as a maid in the future, Aisha however did not want to serve this elder brother of her that she never met and doubts Lilia's stories about him. After Rudeus saves Aisha and Lilia from Shirone Kingdom, Aisha is impressed with Rudeus and decides to serve as his maid of her own volition. It is also revealed that the reason she did not want to serve Rudeus before was because she thought he was a pervert that treasured the underwear of young girls. Power and Abilities Magic Being a talented girl, by the time she started living with Rudeus she was at Elementary rank for all six basic magic types. It is stated that Rudeus spends a good deal of his free time teaching magic to Aisha, though no mention is ever made about her skills improving. Sword Techniques Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Achievements * She is the Vice-President and de facto leader of the Rudo mercenary corps. * Perugius thinks of her highly, and she is allowed to come and go from Castle Chaos Breaker as she pleases. * In order to fulfill Rudeus' dream of eating japanese food again, she succesfully starts cultivating Rice despite the weather not being suitable for it. Quotes * Mother taught me that if a child like me asks with upturned eyes "I want to send a letter to father", then even without money it will work out. Trivia * She is a bro-con and is attracted to Rudeus. * She knows of the secret shrine in the basement. * She keeps a Rudeus doll in her room. * According to the diary, she was the only family member that always supported Rudeus. * In one of the redundancy side stories, she ends up getting married to her niece Ars Greyrat. Due to community backlash the author rescinded that side story and it later became non-canon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Greyrat Household Category:Human Category:Student Category:Magician Category:Sword God Style Category:Water God Style Category:Maid Category:Rudo Mercenary Company Category:Buena Village Category:Fittoa Region Category:Central Continent Category:Asura Kingdom